A Night To Never Forget
by Katherine Kuran
Summary: Aido invites Yuki and Zero over for a game of Truth or Dare. Soon, chaos prevails read to find out. I know summary sucks, ps this is a one shot


**Possible One-Shot**

It was cold and chilly night as Zero and Yuki went to the moon dorm after Yuki received an invitation from Kaname. And Zero being the protective friend that he is accompanied her. By the time they made it to the dorm it was poring and Zero feared that if it didn't let up they would have to stay the night/day. Before Yuki could knock on the door Aido opened it and squealed when he saw who was there and in the blink he had grabbed Yuki and was dragging her to the common room. Everyone (the main night class characters) was there sitting on the couches looking bored. Zero trudged in after and after glancing at who was present went to stand on the opposite side of the door, since Seiren was on the side he wanted to go.

"Okay everyone we have the last guests, now what should we play?" Aido asked as he sat on the floor after Yuki went to sit next to Kaname after being asked twice. Everyone looked to Kaname who shrugged and continued holding Yuki to his side and glancing every so often to see if Zero was watching or not.

"Okay how 'bout a game of spoons or," now Aido was looking at everyone with an evil gleam in his eyes making people flinch at what he had in mind before he said it, "truth-or-dare! And whoever can't chose a dare the person who was dared has to eat something that Kaname-sama makes! Muah-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed like a buffoon but still managed to make Ruka and Kain who were sitting together flinch, and Zero and Seiren narrow their eyes.

There were mixed mumbles of 'yeahs' and 'whatever's' as everyone moved into a circle around Kaname and Yuki, who sat on a blanket that Aido set up for him before they could blink.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking why did you invite us over to play games?" Yuki asked as Kaname helped her onto the blanket before holding onto Kaname again, not afraid to show that she cared about him, even though she was currently in a strange/awkward love triangle with Kaname and Zero.

"We were bored and have nothing to do, plus I really wanted to see you again," Kaname told her before snuggling into her neck while giving a suggestive wink to Zero who gave him a slight grin. Causing Seiren to give Zero a weird look, and causing Takuma to throw her a 'don't say anything to him' look.

"So who wants to go first?" Kaname asked looking around the circle.

"ME! ME! I DO!" Aido yelled jumping up and down causing Takuma and Shiki who were on both sides of him to move away before Kaname nodded his head and they slowly moved back to his side.

"Okay, Rima truth or dare?" Aido asked looking at the girl sitting next to Ruka.

"Truth," she said in her flat dull voice (According to a friend of mine) Rima has no soul~ .

"Who do you love?"

"Um, isn't that a bit personal?" she said getting a little anxious as she tried to not to meet his eyes.

"Not at all, so who is it?" he asked grinning maniacally from ear to ear.

-muttering-

"Who?" Aido asked, smiling sweetly, "I couldn't understand you."

"Shiki-kun," she whispered still not meeting his gaze.

"Shiki who?" Aido went on tortuously.

"Senri Shiki," Rima said, going bright red. She glared at a grinning Aido and kept her eyes away from Shiki.

"Okay my turn, Kain truth or dare?" Rima asked looking at him with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"Dare, although I hope you have one for me," he said as he leaned against one of the couches and watched Ruka stir next to him.

"I dare you too wear Rukas' favorite dress for the rest of the game," Rima said as she watched him pale and Ruka blanch at the thought of letting her crush wear her favorite dress that she was saving for a rare occasion. "And if you don't both of you well have to eat something." At the mention of having to eat something made by Kaname they both ran out of the room leaving Kaname crestfallen and leaning on Yuki's lap.

Ten minutes later they heard giggling and crying from outside the door, when Zero opened the door to the horror of everyone present they saw Kain and Ruka making out in the hall with Kain wearing a light purple strapless dress that had fabric roses along on of the legs where it was slit up on leg until it reached thigh, a long red wig, high heels, makeup and jewelry. Most of the boys got bloody noses while Zero and Kaname opened their eyes widely before looking back at their own girl.

As soon as Ruka and Kain heard a loud gasp they broke apart and rushed into the room while in the others arms, with some help from Ruka Kain was able to sit down and glared at Rima. They didn't shave his legs and he's still wearing his underwear and a bra filled with clean socks and he was also wearing tights.

As soon as the girls stopped laughing and the boys had cleaned their noses to make sure there was no evidence of their nosebleeds the game progressed.

"Zero, truth or dare?" Kain asked as he glanced at the prefect before leaning against Ruka.

"Truth," he said looking unmoved by what might be asked.

"Is it true that when you first moved in with headmaster Cross you used to sleep in his bed because you were afraid of the dark?" Kain asked as he glanced away from Zero's penetrating gaze. Zero looked at Yuki who blushed and looked back at Kaname before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah," he mumbled under his breath before looking at Seiren who was looking at him with eyes of disbelief, "Seiren, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she requested glaring at him fearlessly, even though on the inside she was hoping that he would notice her, even a little.

"I dare you and Takuma to go into the closet for ten minutes and you are not allowed to leave unless you kiss at least once," he said with a glint in his eyes that said he was going to enjoy this. She heard Takuma gulp and glanced over to see him blush a little when their eyes met before glancing away quickly. She looked at Kaname with pleading eyes, he nodded his head and motioned to the closet; both Seiren and Takuma sighed and reached the closet at the same time making them blush even harder when their hands touched. Takuma opened the door like a gentleman and motioned her in ahead of him. When they heard the lock click Aido got up and walked over to a chair before bringing it to the closet door and leaning it against the door, so the two wouldn't come out until they kissed.

"You don't have to do that Aido I can hear them fine, right now their just talking but I'll let you know when they kiss," Kaname told him as he pulled Yuki closer and snuggled against her hair and sent Zero a slight smile that lasted long enough for him to see.

Three minutes later Kaname nodded to Aido that he could let them out, when he removed the chair and opened the door he was squashed by the weight of two bodies falling on top of him in a mad make out session. The guys in the room hurriedly covered their girl's eyes and looked away themselves until they heard a smacking sound and turned around to see Aido now sporting a bright red five star. Apparently he had grabbed something he shouldn't have when trying to get up and had gotten his punishment.

Once they had disentangled themselves Takuma walked Seiren over to where he had been sitting and pulled her into his lap, sending Zero a grateful smile before looking at Shiki and grinning, "Shiki, truth or dare?"

Nervous of what Takuma might have in mind for him he chose, "Dare."

"Okay you have to go spin the bottle," Shiki spun and it landed on Kaname, "and whoever it stops on well be your partner for the exercise. Rima do you have any-" he whispered into her ear. She nodded before exiting the room and coming back with an armload of magazines. Shiki and Kaname looked at each other with curiosity before taking one of the magazines that Rima had brought. By this time everyone had fallen over from laughter, except Zero who was grinning like mad. Once Kaname and Shiki had a look at some of the photo's they immediately knew what they were going to do and tried to make a brake for it, unfortunately Yuki and Seiren were able to stop them as everyone else chose a pose. **(A/N; I know their cousins, but while I was writing/typing this I accidentally made it Takuma and Kaname instead of Shiki and Kaname ;p PS to all Shiki and Kaname fans I give a huge apology for this, please don't kill me. *Hides behind furniture*)**

"Okay everyone, I found it," Aido said leaping up and showing everyone a page open to two people that looked like they were doing _it._ "Now the only thing to do is to choose who's on top."

Shiki and Kaname paled considerably as everyone looked at them with evil grins on their faces. The two gave each other a look that said '_lets just get this over with',_ so they let the others guide as they laid on the floor and soon Kaname was on top with his left hand tangled in Shiki's hair and his other caressing Shiki's face. His right leg was on the outside of Shiki's left while his right was resting against Shiki's right thigh. Shiki had one of his hands behind Kanames' neck and the other on Kanames' chest. His left leg was lightly up while his right was up all the way. Their faces were cherry red and they couldn't meet the others gaze, almost everyone but Seiren and Zero were on the floor; those two were getting the two into the position. Aido gotten his camera by some point and was taking pictures like crazy.

The end result was the two about too kiss, their bodies lightly brushing the others. They could smell the others breath and once Aido had taken the last picture they were allowed to break apart, they were about to do so when Zero slightly pushed Kaname and he fell down closing the space between their lips. There were high pitched squeals and gasps when they kissed. They immediately leapt apart yelling, Kaname tried wiping his tongue on Aidos' tie while Rima let Shiki use her handkerchief.

Once everyone had settled down they sat down in the circle again, although Kaname and Shiki avoided each other like the plague.

"Looks like I get to go first," Shiki said after settling next to Rima, "Yuki, truth or dare?" he asked looking at the prefect who was patting Kanames back.

"Um, dare," she answered not looking up to see the evil look that crossed Shiki's face, the others around him shivered slightly. Only when Kaname gave her a look did she realize what she had said did she realize it was too late to take it back.

"Okay, first Aido do you think you have could get this song for us?" Shiki asked passing Aido a piece of paper, Aido looked over it his eyes bulging before running out of the room. "And Kain I need you to get your boom box." Kain gave him a weird look but complied non-the less. Within seconds the cousins were back with the boom box and a CD. Yuki was currently curled up in a ball with Zero and Kaname petting her head and telling her that everything would be alright.

"Yuki come over here," Shiki beckoned her and she slowly got up and went to his side, "Okay now this is what your going to do; when Aido puts the CD in you have to dance the Macarena and keep up with the beat. But before we do that you get to spin the bottle twice and whoever it lands on well be your partners." He told her with a weird glint in his eyes.

She nodded and did as she was told, the bottle landed on; Seiren and Kain (who was still in the dress). Seiren glared at Shiki and Yuki but stood on Yuki's right side while Kain glowered and groaned while taking his spot on Yuki's left. Aido started the music and the three dancers, Zero and Kaname were alternating taking the pictures. When the song ended they didn't bother going to their spots, instead they fell down where they were and had their partners help them to their seats. As they were being helped into their seats they all shot looks of dislike at Shiki who shrugged and pulled Rima to him. When Yuki was settled down in Kaname's lap she looked around the circle far a new victim.

"Takuma-senpai, truth or dare?" she asked looking over at the blonde who was stroking Seirens' hair as she leaned against him.

He looked up briefly and said, "Truth, I do not want to do a weird dare." He told her with a look that said he didn't want to do anything weird in front of everyone.

"Is it true that you've **never** been on a date before?" she asked while looking straight at him, knowing that the others looked at him with bewilderment.

"Yeah, it true. But it's mainly because my grandfather scared them all off," he told her looking slightly down so Seiren chose that moment to give a peck of understanding on his cheek.

"Well it looks like you found yourself a keeper," Kaname joked, receiving a small grin from Takuma.

"Okay who should I pick," Takuma pondered but was interrupted by clap of thunder from outside that cut power. Everyone jumped from the sudden noise and once they had calmed down Ruka spoke up from her place in Kains' arms.

"Um… I think we should continue some other time everyone. Plus I don't think its safe for Zero and Yuki to leave now; they'll have to stay over night. If that's all right with you two," Ruka said looking at them with her night vision. Yuki nodded enthusiastically while Zero was slower with his response. "Okay well Yuki you'll have to room with Seiren and Zero you can go with …" she was cut off when Kaname cleared his throat.

"He'll stay with me, I hope you don't mind Kiryu," he said giving a suggestive wink to the silver haired boy. Zero nodded and soon everyone was going, Aido had retrieved a candle from the other side of the room and was leading the girls to their rooms, chatting happily with Yuki. Kain had grabbed another and was leading the boys to their rooms, with Kaname and Zero behind him.

**~ the author was to lazy to write the rest so just imagined what happened, oh and before I forget here is the next day/morning~ **

Zero was waiting in the entrance hall with Kaname for Yuki when they heard her laugh coming from the landing. They glanced up at the stairs and were surprised to see her coming down with Aido. Now it would be even more awkward for them to tell her their news. When the two reached Zero and Kaname they stopped talking and Yuki went to Kanames' side, slightly reluctantly.

"Yuki don't worry, you don't have to force yourself. Besides we have an announcement to make," this piqued Yuki and Aidos' interest even more, "I'm sorry, I don't know how to say this but – you don't have to worry about me and Zero because; we're a couple now."

This was not what Yuki and Aido were expecting so when they heard this their mouths anime dropped and stayed like that until the shock wore off.

"Well its not as though I didn't expect this, its just I didn't expect it so soon. Well I guess knows as good a time as ever, because we also have something to say," at a glance from Aido Yuki continued, "You see last night while Aido was showing me to Seirens room we started to talk and it felt really nice so instead of going to sleep immediately I stayed up and talked with Aido. Surprisingly we have a lot in common and so when I finally did decide that it was time to get some sleep he walked me back to my room, we were in one of the common rooms, and so before he left he gave me a good night kiss and when he did it was… like fireworks were going off somewhere. So I guess you could say we're a couple now to." She told them as she walked over to Aido and held his hand before he made a bolder move and put his arm over her shoulder.

It was Zero and Kaname`s turn to be shocked, but it was quicker for them to grasp than it was for Aido and Yuki. They nodded at each other and walked over to Aido, making him flinch a little, he was about to take his arm from Yukis shoulder when Kaname reached him and patted him on the shoulder before smiling and putting a piece of paper into Aidos pocket and whispered him to not tell Yuki. Zero grabbed Yuki and gently took her outside, but not before Yuki and Zero exchanged a kiss between their opposites.

Once they were outside they took big breaths of air to calm themselves and started to walk to the school building, aware of the eyes that followed them from high above.

"I guess things wont be the same ever again," Yuki commented and Zero nodded, "but you must admit, it was pretty fun last night, do you think we'll ever do it again?" Zero shrugged and they kept walking.

**(A/N; okay unless some of are confused I'm here to explain things. Okay, first of all whoever is wondering about Kaname and Zero well here you are; in this one-shot they are bi and are in a strange love triangle with Yuki, where they both love her and she loves them back but they also like each other so there's none of their usual bitterness towards each other. And as for everyone else well I just wanted everyone to team up together, although I was thinking I should do Seiren and Zero but my close friend Scari-senpai said otherwise. So we made an agreement that I would do one of her couples, either Ichijo and Shiki or Zero and Kaname. Although I have no knowledge of why she thinks their in love I don't want to find out. Anyway please R&R and look at my other stories as well, ciao :D)**


End file.
